injusticefanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Green Lantern (Injustice: The Future Awaits)
Green Lantern Is a Playable character In Injustice:The Future Awaits. he is classified as a power user. Biography Hal Jordan was born in Coast City on February 20th, to parentsMartin Jordan and Jessica Jordan, the middle of three children with older brother Jack and a younger brother Jim. As a young child, he idolized his father, a test pilot who worked for Ferris Aircraft. At a very young age, he had to face his greatest fears when his father died in a plane crash right before his eyes. Despite his family's wishes, he followed in his father's footsteps and eventually joined the United States Air Force on his 18th birthday – turning up that very morning outside the Armed Forces Career Center before it had even opened. Many years later, a dying alien named Abin Sur, member of theGreen Lantern Corps, crash-landed his ship in the Californian desert. Having selected a replacement officer for his position, the power ring chose Hal Jordan for his ability to overcome great fear. The ring and its abilities were explained to him, and he inherited the mantle of Green Lantern. Acting as a galactic police officer, it was his job to serve and protect all life in Sector 2814. He would soon learn that there were another 3599 Green Lanterns across the universe, all monitored and empowered by mystical creatures called the Guardians. Hal received training from some of the best the Corps had to offer, including drill sergeantKilowog, and his mentor Sinestro. During his training, Hal learned that Sinestro has been subjugating his home planet, Korugar, through fear, using his ring. After Hal reported these acts to the Guardians and fellow Corps members, he battled Sinestro, and emerged victorious. Along with the rest of the Corps, he then testified against Sinestro at his trial. Expelled from the Corps and banished by the Guardians to the Antimatter Universe as punishment, Sinestro became a sworn enemy to the Corps and gained a new Qward power ring, exacting the start of his revenge. As Green Lantern, Hal Jordan patrolled the galaxy and took on many missions in space. He continued to spend his time at home working at Ferris Aircraft, where he romantically pursued his boss, the lovely Carol Ferris. He would entrust his secrets to a young Eskimo lad who worked as his mechanic, Tom Kalmaku. Powers And Abilites *'Green Lantern Ring Mastery': Jordan's constructs are among the most powerful. When he creates them, one often witnesses an "afterburner" behind Jordan of all his stray thoughts unconnected to the job at hand. *'Indomitable Will' *'Boxing' *'Aviation' *'Leadership' * Strength level Class 100+; while using constructs created by the ring Hal is effectively able to lift/move tremendous weights far heavier than 100 tons with little effort. * Equipment **'Green Lantern Power Battery' Weapons **'Green Lantern Ring' 'Gameplay' Character Trait: Green Lantern Quickly teleports his ring to his side and charges up quickly. Super Move ' Will Power:Green Lantern says "In Brightest day" then creates a construct of a fist punching you then he says "In Blackest Night" then creates a hammer slamming you "No Evil Shall Escape my sight" Then he creates a whip and spins you throwing you then he says "Those Who worships evils Might" he then grabs you and slams you down. "Beware My Power GREEN LANTERNS LIGHT" then does a giant blast at you.' Intro/Outro Intro: He glows his ring and says "Get ready for a beat down". Outro: he teleports you to the guardians and says "This Villian needs to be arrested by the galactic forces" Move List Basic Attacks: *Lowering Dropkick *Rising Cut *Downward Overhand *High Tension *Standing Flip Kick *Cyclone Kick Combo Attacks: *Parallel Nature *Hyperbolic *Lantern Corps Special Moves: *Air Oa's Rocket *Oa's Rocket *Rocket Power *Lantern's Might *Mini-Gun *Turbine Smash *Air Turbine Smash Gallery class.jpg|Green lanterns classic skin johny.jpg|John Stewart skin kyle.jpg|Kyle rayner skin guy.jpg|Guy Gardner skin alan.jpg|Alan scott skin insurgence.jpg|Green Lanterns future costume Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Heroes Category:Injustice: The Future Awaits